


YEEZUS: Star Trek drabbles

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post Break Up, Racism, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a drabble for each song on the new Yeezus album. This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YEEZUS: Star Trek drabbles

**Blood on the Leaves**

Jim doesn’t get it - how can someone not want him? Even the straightest of self-proclaimed straight guys eventually fell to his charms. He has a pretty mouth and an even prettier ass. He’s got everything: brains, social skills, humor, and good looks to top it off.

But maybe Bones just knows him too well, has seen and cleaned him up when he was shitfaced.

Jim doesn’t let his pining for Bones slow him down any, of course. If Bones doesn’t want him, that’s fine, but how could Bones skip over him for Sulu? Sulu is so…boring. Sulu hardly cracks jokes; Jim is a non-stop thrill ride.

Bones is either seriously forgetting what they had at the academy or he just doesn’t think it’s worth pursuing anymore.Whatever it is, Jim is jealous. He wants Bones all to himself, wants to tell Sulu to hit the road and find someone else’s best friend to steal like the homewrecker he is.

Instead, Jim will sleep with someone, anyone, and wonder why they aren’t Bones and hate himself for not being able to remember their name when he comes.

**I’m In It**

He needed this more than he could put into words. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he inhaled slowly and observed the small twitches in her thighs, the way they trembled in tense anticipation.

Kirk wasn’t one to deny a lady her pleasures, especially if he was the pleasure.

This nameless woman - she could have been any Rachel, Erin, or something else mundane - but she wasn’t Carol. She wasn’t the same plain, simplicity he found comforting.

He slipped two fingers into her sex and smirked at the sound that he elicited.

He could bring back any number of blondes, male or female, and it wouldn’t make a difference. He fucked things up royally when he said he didn’t care - that was a lie. Kirk cared more than he wanted to admit; hell, everyone could tell. Carol knew, but she just had to hear him say those words, those stupid words.

“I love you,” Jim mumbles into this woman’s cunt, sighing because it doesn’t taste the same. She replies in same and grabs his hair, but it’s just not the same.

**Guilt Trip**

Pavel’s face is soft and sharp all at once. He’s all angles, but softened with the baby fat he has yet to outgrow. Hikaru wishes he hadn’t been the reason tears slid down those cheekbones, but he had no choice. It was unfair to Pavel to remain in a relationship when his own heart was sailing elsewhere.

Hikaru hadn’t told Pavel it was Jim; he didn’t want to deal that blow to his confidence, but it was going to be known soon enough.

Pavel works as if he isn’t fighting back tears, and Hikaru just wants to tell him,  _It’s okay, I was a jerk. You can cry, Pavel._

Hikaru wants to apologize endlessly. It was Pavel who suggested the breakup, it was he who could tell that Hikaru’s touches had become hollow. Maybe that’s why Hikaru felt so bad now, because he was the oldest, and yet the immature one in their relationship. He had snuck around, never really doing anything with Kirk, but placing his heart where it didn’t belong.

Does he regret falling for Jim? No, he doesn’t regret his feelings, but he regrets that Pavel had to get involved. He was still so young and easily hurt; Jim refused to even let Pavel change his shift, and Hikaru had yelled at him for it.

“He’s miserable next to me!” Hikaru had argued. It was true; Pavel didn’t smile as much anymore. Hikaru wishes he could stop loving Jim and all his perfect flaws, because he still loves Pavel.

It was just that he was forced to make a decision that Pavel had already decided for him.

**Send It Up**

Jim slides his body against Carol’s as the music blasts in the bar, sliding a hand up her side to rest against her neck. He whispers something into her ear, something impossible cheesy and utterly Jim Kirk, and he knows he’s got her hooked for the night. It doesn’t take much, though - it never does, unless Jim wants more from her than just sex. Sometimes he wants someone to hold him at night and tell him everything will be okay.

Sometimes he needs someone who won’t judge or lecture him and tell him what he needs to hear. Carol will always give him what he  _wants_. She will stroke his hair and kiss his forehead and reassure him that he’s a great captain. She will suck his dick until he can’t think about his insecurities anymore.

Bones gives him what he  _needs_.

Bones will grab him by his hair and fuck him into the sheets, silently seething until he comes and leaves Jim to finish himself off. “If you want to come, you’ll have to do it yourself or earn it,” Bones will say. “You’ve had enough given to you in your life, Jim. I won’t keep coddling you like everyone else.”

It’s easier to hide from the truth than to confront it when it’s as simple as avoiding your best friend.

**Bound 2**

Leonard grins into his glass as Hikaru tries to convince him to stop holding out on the hypos with all the sexual stamina in them.

“Come on, I know you’re giving them to Jim, so stop hogging!”

“What makes you think it’s Jim who needs them?” Leonard cocks an eyebrow, smiling at the impressed look on Hikaru’s face.

“Well damn, if it isn’t him, who is it?”

“How about no such thing exists and it just takes skilled practice?”

Hikaru laughs, and then his voice is low and serious as he steps further into Leonard’s space. “Are you offering lessons?”

Leonard finishes his drink, and staring Hikaru straight into his eyes, asks, “Are you looking to learn?”

They end up in Leonard’s quarters, bigger for their “lesson,” and Hikaru learns more about anatomy in one night than he ever did in all his years of schooling. Leonard is forceful, strong, and sure, but not without a certain gentility that continually brings Hikaru close to orgasm but never quite over.

“It’s not about stopping yourself from coming,” Leonard grunts as he thrusts into Hikaru. “It’s about coming when you want to, or in our case,” He twists his fist around Hikaru’s cock, and Hikaru’s entire body spasms, growling through his teeth as his orgasm is pulled from him.

“It’s when I want you to,” Leonard mutters into his open mouth, chuckling at the worn expression on his face.

“Duly noted,” Hikaru sighs, breath hitching as Leonard continues pumping into him, faster and with more precise movements. He smirks at the way Hikaru’s eyes flutter against his cheeks, perfectly sculpted in a way that defies masculinity and femininity and remains something perfectly… _Hikaru_.

Leonard braces himself against the wall and loses himself in his orgasm, gasping and panting as he comes down. Hikaru smiles up at him and pats his chest. “Was that part of your lesson plan?”

“Undoubtedly. I’m a master at these things,” Leonard exhales, pulling out to rest next to Hikaru. “I’ve got some homework planned for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yep, and you’re not allowed to ask someone else for help,” Leonard growls, grabbing his still sensitive dick in hand. Hikaru gasps, leaning off the bed, and Leonard catches the sound with his mouth.

**On Sight**

Nyota doesn’t take shit from people. She’s never been known to do so, never been one for even faltering in her steps about it. She lets people think they’ve gotten away with things in front of her, but she’s always quick to educate them before they can walk away thinking they’ve really accomplished something.

She didn’t tolerate shit from Jim before they ended up on this ship together, and she sure as shit won’t tolerate it just because he outranks her. If they want to discharge her, so be it - at least she’ll go out with dignity.

“If you get down there and think you can just flirt your way through negotiations, then you’re actually dumber than I initially thought,” she snaps, forcing Jim to look at her.

“Nyota, I - “

“ _Uhura_ ,” she corrects. “And you better not argue with me. I scored higher in interspecies relations than you, so you’d be wise to listen to me.”

“I must agree with the lieutenant here, captain,” Spock adds, straightening his pins. “I can attest to her skills in - “

“I’m sure you can attest to many of her  _skills_ , Spock,” Jim cuts him off, holding up a hand to silence him.

Nyota smacks him in the back of his head. “Listen to me, listen to Spock, and try not to get shot or you’ll have to listen to McCoy,” She warns before stomping off.

Let Jim do things his way normally, but they don’t have time to rectify his dumb, hormone-led mistakes right now.

**Black Skinhead**

Darwin grins at the angry looks she’s receiving across the bar. She doesn’t care; she’s got Kirk practically eating out of her hand at this point. She’s not even remotely interested in him, to be honest; she’s only entertaining him because he entertains her and there might be a promotion in it for her. If that’s low of her, well…

Gold digger hasn’t been a more accurate term. She’s got places to be, and she intends to be a captain of her own ship one day. If she has to swindle a few promotions through a good blowjob or two, then so be it. What’s the difference between her getting a promotion or two here and there with sex as opposed to Jim getting everything through someone’s fucking death? Shit, at least no one’s getting hurt. Darwin isn’t here to make friends, contrary to her friendly demeanor. She’s got one job, and frankly, that cute, little white boy usually on alpha shift is just in her way.

Kirk is touching her thigh, and part of her wants to smack him. What gives him the right to put his hands on her any sort of way? Rank? Not at all. Darwin takes his hand from her thigh and places it on his own, leaning forward to whisper into his ear, “I have such a thing for white boys.”

Kirk grins smugly. “Yeah? Do I meet your standards?”

“Hmm,” she thinks, looking him over. “I think two of you would be better for my tastes. A blond and a brunet.”

“I know just the guy!” Kirk knocks back the rest of his drink and runs across the club to where McCoy is sitting. From where she’s sitting, Darwin can tell he’s trying to convince McCoy to come join them in bed, and judging by the way McCoy is nodding and finishing his drink, it’s working.

Darwin has half a mind to laugh at this; she can’t wait until she tells Uhura. It’s way too easy to get what you want on this ship.

**I Am a God**

Jim doesn’t have an ego for no reason. He’s stared death down from his birth and walked away laughing each time.

Walking down these corridors, he’s not fazed by the way people stop to salute him as he walks by. He’s also not fazed by the ones who don’t, the ones who will never respect him.

That’s okay, because he knows his heart and nothing anyone can tell him is going to stop the truth from being just that - the truth.

The truth being, Jim has reached a new level of existence no one else on the ship can relate to. He’s untouchable to these people, to the Federation. He can get away with just about anything now that he’s proven it will always work out for Jim Kirk if he wants it to.

How do you argue with logic like that?

Answer:  _You don’t._ Jim gives Bones a cocky smile in passing, the one person who can get away with insubordination under his command, and smiles brighter when Bones shakes his head at him.

**New Slaves**

Darwin ignores the pointed looks when she steps onto the bridge. She’s not going to apologize for what she said, and if someone has a problem with that, they’re more than welcome to voice their discomfort. Of course, no one will say anything. She meets Spock’s supportive glance with a smile and takes her spot at the helm. Sulu nods happily at her, and over her shoulder, Uhura gives her a knowing grin.

People don’t like truth, and Darwin is never going to stop speaking it. She meant it when she called Kirk an ignorantass farmboy. She really meant no harm, except that she only called him what he actually was. Sure, it was insubordination, but they were off duty, and Jim had just drunkenly told her she looked like a bottle of YooHoo in her gold uniform.

Frankly, he’s lucky he only got off with getting insulted. Uhura and Sulu had been there too, and they looked like they were ready to go off on Kirk until Darwin said something.

It was small enough to be inconsequential, but still poignant enough that Kirk’s ego was still bruised.

_It’s okay, white boy_ , she smiles to herself as she types in the coordinates.  _Stay mad while I earn my promotion rather than have it given to me through people’s deaths._

**Hold My Liquor**

Throwing up is not the worst part of getting drunk, for Leonard. The worst part is the disappointment, the overarching feeling of regret because dammit, I’m supposed to be past this. But alcohol is never going to let him live. Leonard will always end up like this, maybe not every night, maybe not for another six years, but it will return.

He gives himself something for the dehydration and crawls back into bed. He’s glad no one can see him right now and how gross and pathetic he looks. The only person to ever see him this low is Jim, who has been in similar states of inebriation.

But Jim doesn’t have an alcohol problem. Leonard is still fighting the addiction, still resisting the urge to finish the bottle that taunts him from the floor.

“I’m not going back down that road,” he growls at it, as if it were a person. “I’m a doctor, dammit. I have responsibilities - “

But really, it’s not that. It’s that he’s too afraid of disappointing Jim, who knows his struggle. It’s the fear of being disgraced again, and this time, having absolutely nowhere else to go. He’d be lucky to get into the Marines at this point.

Leonard closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. He has to get through this five year mission without another relapse.


End file.
